A Dream Come True
by Dirtynikki
Summary: Totally A/U: Leyton and Naley story...The Sawyer sisters, are huge Laker fans, so what happens when they finally get to meet Lucas and Nathan Scott after a game one night? Rated M, for lots of Leyton and Naley loving...
1. Chapter 1

A Dream Come True

Chapter 1:

Peyton and Haley Sawyer were two of the Lakers biggest fans. Haley was simply in love with Nathan Scott and who could blame her. Peyton was madly in love with Lucas Scott and with a body and smile like his, it was no wonder she loved him.

Peyton and Haley got dressed, did their make-up and hair before leaving the house for the game. They had front row seats and they had their cameras as well. Both girls hoped to be able to meet the stars.

Meanwhile, in the back...

"Lucas you gotta look out herE." Nathan stated. as he was checking out the gym, just to see how full it was.

"Dude, you're not even listening to me are you?" Nathan asked as he walked over to the window.

"Nope. Too busy looking at the two lovely ladies standing at the front of the line." Lucas answered.

"Yes they are lovely. Too bad their in the crowd and not in here with us." Nathan agreed.

"Yeah, but what I would like to do to the one with the curly blond hair, I wouldn't want you in the same room." Lucas responded.

"Same here." Nathan stated. "But I'll take the one with the shorter hair. Why don't we find them after the game, and ask them out for drinks or dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Soon it was time for the game Peyton and Haley got their seats and they had a great view They had their cameras out and were ready to snap pictures.

After the game the lakers won like always, Peyton and Haley headed outside and waited around to see if they could see and meet Lucas and Nathan at the very least.

It was getting late and Haley suggested that they should start heading home. Peyton didn't want to leave but her sister was right.

As they turned and started to walk away, Lucas and Nathan finally exited the building. There were plenty of girls screaming when they saw them. Peyton stopped and turned around to see what the screaming was about. Haley kept walking until she realized that Peyton had stopped.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked when she caught up to her sister.

"I think Lucas and Nathan came out of the building." Peyton answered as they headed back towards the crowd.

"Great." Haley responded.

They made their way through the crowd and were finally standing at the front of the rope Lucas and Nathan made their way around to their fans and finally stopped in front of Peyton and Haley. Both girls were speechless and excited at the same time.

"Hello ladies." Lucas stated.

"Hello." Peyton managed to say.

"What are your names?" Nathan asked.

"I'm Peyton and this is my sister Haley." Peyton answered.

"Nice to meet you both." Lucas responded. "Peyton, would you like to go out for a drink or dinner?"

"Uh, sure. When?" Peyton asked.

"Tonight." Lucas answered.

"Ok." Peyton agreed with a smile.

"Haley , dinner, drinks tonight as well?" Nathan asked.

"Sure." Haley answered.

After the crowd disappeared, they headed to Peyton's car. Haley kindly gave up the front seat for Lucas and joined Nathan in the backseat. Both the girls couldn't believe that they were going on a date with two of the hottest Lakers stars... This was going to be one hot night...

"So where is a good place to go?" Lucas asked as he buckled his belt.

"There is a nice quiet place not too far from where we live." Haley answered. "They are open 24 hours."

"Sounds good." Nathan responded.

While they ate dinner, the guys got to know the girls a lot better. They sat and talked for over an hour. Lucas was starting to fall for Peyton and Nathan for Haley. It was getting late and they decided to head out. No one wanted the night to end just yet.

"What else is there to do around here?" Lucas asked.

"Not much this late at night, but you both are welcome to come back to our house for some drinks and maybe a movie." Peyton suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Lucas responded.

Once everyone was back in the car,. Once the garage door was closed, everyone headed into the house. Haley and Nathan got to pick out the movie while Lucas offered to help Peyton get the drinks.

"You girls have a very nice house." Lucas stated as he got the glasses down.

"Thank you. It was our parents house. Haley and I just re-decorated it with our own stuff and had the outside painted." Peyton responded as she opened the bottle of wine.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"They died in a car accident 3 years ago. A bobcat truck hit them head on after crossing over the center divide." Peyton answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lucas responded.

"Thanks. We manage pretty well. It's still hard on the anniversary of their death." Peyton stated.

"I can imagine." Lucas responded as he stood behind Peyton, " How old are you guys?"

" I'm twenty three and Haley is twenty four,".

"Cool" Lucas moved Peyton hair away from her neck and leaned down and kissed her neck. Peyton's heart skipped a beat as Lucas turned her around to face him. He looked into her eyes and lifted her up onto the island in the kitchen. He leaned into her and cupped her face before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Both completely forgot about Nathan and Haley in the living room.

Nathan and Haley just got done picking out a movie and thought that it shouldn't be taking Lucas and Peyton this long in getting drinks and after walking into the kitchen she knew why. They were making out in the kitchen Haley just shook her head and walked back into where Nathan was.

"So what is taking them so long with our drinks?" Nathan asked.

"They are making out so either we can fix our own drinks or find something else to do its up to you." She told him with a smile.

"It depends on what you have in mind Haley, I guess we could watch a movie or we could well..." Nathan said and smiled back at Haley who held out her hand and Nathan took it and Haley led him to her bedroom.

"I think we can watch the movie in my room it will be more comfy for us." Haley said with a smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

A Dream Come True..

Chapter 2

Nathan couldn't help but smile at Haley and he thought she was a beauty as they walked to her bedroom. Nathan was amazed when they walked into her bedroom it was calm and relaxing.

"I love your room." Haley said "It's calm and relaxing. Now come here."

Nathan pulled Haley to him and cupped her face. As he brought her face to meet his, he claimed her lips in a kiss that was soft. He was in heaven as her lips were like clouds against his. she moaned into the kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, back down in the kitchen, Lucas and Peyton's kiss had finally broken. They walked into the living room and noticed that Nathan and Haley weren't there. Peyton shook her head and smiled. She walked over to the DVD tower and picked out two movies for her and Lucas.

"Where did they go?"

"I know exactly where they went." Peyton answered as she stuck her hand out towards Lucas.

He took her hand and Peyton lead him upstairs and into her bedroom. Lucas was amazed at the sight of her room. It was quiet, with a romantic, yet calming feel to it. Peyton had a lot of candles around the room and Lucas helped her light a few of them while she popped in the first movie. Lucas loved the feel of the room. Peyton's bed was perfectly placed and had a canopy around the bed to seclude them.

He kicked off his shoes, while Peyton changed into something comfy. When Peyton emerged from the bathroom wearing a tank top and boy shorts, Lucas couldn't help but want to see more of her. They climbed on the bed and started watching the movie.

Lucas wrapped an arm around Peyton and brought her closer to his body. As they watched the movie, they managed to move on the bed to where Peyton had her head resting on Lucas's chest. She felt very comfortable in his arms. Soon Lucas leaned down and started kissing her neck again.

Lucas rolled Peyton towards him and claimed her lips in another kiss. Peyton moaned slightly as the kiss deepened. Lucas ran his hands down her back until he reached the bottom of her tank top. Gently lifting the fabric, He started to push the shirt back up her body, exposing her breasts. he tossed the shirt on the floor and quickly took his shirt off as well.

"You are simply beautiful." he stated before taking her right breast into his mouth.

As he sucked, nibbled, and teased her breasts, Peyton ran her hands over Lucas's back. After enjoying her breasts for a while, Lucas got on his knees and started to slide her shorts off of her. He threw them on the floor before removing his pants. He crawled back on the bed with her and passionately kissed her while reaching down to play with her.

After playing with Peyton center until she was wet and ready to go, Lucas entered her body and both moaned with extreme pleasure. They spent the next few hours making love and enjoying each others bodies. After climaxing together, They pulled the covers up and fell asleep in each others arms.

Meanwhile, down the hall in Haley's room...

It wasn't long into the movie when Nathan moved on the bed to where he was laying down and brought Haley to his chest and kissed her forehead. Haley looked up and smiled at him and he claimed her lips in a tender kiss. As the kiss deepened they both moaned into the kiss.

Nathan rolled Haley under him while they kept kissing. He thought that she was beautiful and slowly moved her tank up and kissed the flat planes of her stomach as he worked his way up to her breast that were very full and cupped her left breast in his hand and started to massage it as Haley moaned at his touch, her skin was on fire from his touch.

"Take me Nathan!" Haley said.

"You sure?" Nathan asked before kissing her again.

"Yes, take me!" she said again after the kiss broke and she looked up at him and smiled.

Nathan stood up and stripped his shirt off while Haley stripped her tank off and he took the honor to take Haley pants and panties off while she did his. Nathan climbed back on the bed and on top of Haley and as she moved her legs to where he was now between them they kissed and she could feel how hard he was becoming as they kissed.

While they were kissing he reached down to play with her center and after sliding two fingers in he slowly thrusted in and out of her body as they kissed. Haley was moaning at the contact that was being made as he kept playing with her now wet center.

"Now Nathan, take me now!" Haley stated.

Nathan didn't have to be told twice as he slowly worked is way into the wetness of her body. Once he was fully seated inside of her they melted and blended their bodies together. After making love for a few hours and reaching their climaxes at the same time they were now wrapped up in each others arms.

While they were laying there in each others arms Nathan reached down and pulled the covers up around them and pressed a kiss to Haley's forehead.

"You are amazing." he stated.

"So are you damn...you know how to work that tongue of yours wow." Haley said then pressed a kiss to Nathan's bare chest.

"Do you and Peyton have tickets to the next game?"

"Yes we do." She told him

" Good, " he whispered as he kissed her neck..." Cause we are going to have to do this again"


End file.
